Tú, princesa mía
by Sandritah
Summary: Syaoran estaba muy, muy nervioso. Su cordura dependía de una única respuesta... y ella tenía la última palabra.


**Tú, princesa mía.**

El frío sudor se extendió por su rostro y gimió, agobiado, ante las expectativas que presentaban las próximas horas. El que su mundo se viniera abajo dependía de una única respuesta: la _suya_.

Desordenándose todavía más el cabello castaño, se dejó caer sobre la cama y observó el techo sin mirarlo, perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Los recuerdos llegaron solos, como siempre que pensaba en ella: su hermosa sonrisa, sus delicadas facciones, sus hábiles manos... y sus brillantes, profundos y espectaculares ojos color esmeralda.

A cada segundo que pasaba estaba más convencido de la quería como a nadie más en el mundo y de que, si ella se equivocaba, por decirlo de alguna manera, en su respuesta, él moriría lentamente perdido en la oscuridad de la autodestrucción. La necesitaba para respirar, para pensar... para que su corazón continuase latiendo incluso a ritmos desesperados por su mera presencia.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y él se incorporó de un salto, más nervioso todavía. Estiró la manta que cubría la cama —la cual había arrugado descuidadamente al dejarse caer sobre ella— y se encaminó hacia la puerta tratando en vano de arreglarse un poco el desordenado cabello. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y la abrió, esbozando una enorme y nerviosa sonrisa.

Y entonces suspiró, entre aliviado y decepcionado, al encontrarse frente a su amiga Tomoyo, quien sonreía ampliamente.

—Hola —sonrió ella con énfasis—. No, no voy a pasar, gracias por tu cortesía. —Dejó escapar una sonora carcajada y, levantando un dedo, dijo—: Ella se va a retrasar. La acabo de ver hace un momento e iba corriendo en dirección a su casa. Me pidió que te dijera que se le había olvidado el teléfono móvil y que, de no tenerlo, su hermano podría molestarse si no consigue contactar con ella.

—Gracias, Tomoyo.

La joven, de cabello negro y ojos amatista, se giró. Antes de que él cerrara la puerta miró sobre su hombro y le sonrió.

—Trata de relajarte un poco —murmuró en un susurro que tan sólo él pudo captar—. Todos sabemos lo que quieres decirle y cuál va a ser la respuesta.

Tarareando una hermosa melodía la joven se alejó por el pasillo en dirección al ascensor.

Él se quedó allí un momento, observando cómo la joven desaparecía de su vista.

Tembló, no de frío o de miedo, sino de alivio. Y entonces, entró en su apartamento y se recostó contra la puerta de madera.

El rostro de la joven a la que amaba se dibujó en su rostro nada más cerrar los ojos. Desde sus pensamientos, ella le sonrió con una dulzura que nadie en el mundo podría igualar. Él se sintió especial, dichoso por tener la suerte de estar al lado de tan magnífica mujer.

Perdido como estaba en el interior de su propia mente, no se dio cuenta de que pasaban los minutos. Alguien llamó a la puerta, sobresaltándolo. Él abrió, más nervioso entonces de lo que lo había estado en toda su vida... y se le cortó la respiración al verla ataviada con un hermoso vestido verde que hacía juego con las dos esmeraldas de sus ojos. Sus radiantes mejillas estaban teñidas, levemente, de un tono rojizo. Estaba preciosa.

—Disculpa la tardanza, Syaoran, pero tuve que volver a casa...

—Lo sé. Tomoyo me lo dijo.

Ella entró y esperó a que él cerrara la puerta. Entonces, vio cómo apoyaba perturbado la cabeza contra la madera.

—Sakura... —Se armó de valor y clavó su mirada chocolate en ella—. Antes de que des un paso más quiero decirte algo... y de esto dependerá todo lo demás.

El semblante de la joven se tornó asustado.

—¿Qué... qué quieres decirme?

Syaoran introdujo nervioso la mano en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón y extrajo una pequeña caja que, casualmente, también era verde, como los bellos ojos de la princesa que tenía delante en aquel momento.

—Nunca se me han dado bien estas cosas y, por descontado, estoy totalmente seguro de que tampoco ahora lo haré bien —un ligero temblor se hizo presente en sus rodillas—, pero si no te lo digo ahora, jamás volveré a reunir el valor necesario para mirarte a los ojos.

Ella parpadeó y lo observó con atención.

—No soy el típico caballero de flamante armadura, y tampoco se me da bien elaborar discursos... —Le tendió la caja con manos temblorosas y la miró, más serio que nunca—. Aquí está mi corazón —señaló la caja moviendo ligeramente la cabeza—, y sólo dependerá de tu respuesta el que sea tuyo para siempre.

Sakura tomó la caja y, justo cuando la abrió, él formuló la pregunta que tanto lo atormentaba.

—¿Te casarás conmigo?

La joven observó el anillo que se resguardaba en el interior de la pequeña caja. Se trataba de una sortija de oro con pequeñas esmeraldas incrustadas. Era preciosa.

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas cuando alzó la vista para observar a Syaoran, quien le prestaba una gran atención a la moqueta. Con lentitud se acercó a él y, posando una delicada mano en su mejilla, le alzó el rostro y lo miró con dulzura a los ojos. Segundos después, sus labios rozaron los de él y su rostro se empapó de agua salina.

Él correspondió al beso y la abrazó, enterrando el rostro en su cuello y aspirando su aroma a flor de cerezo. Ella lloró entonces con más intensidad y se aferró a Syaoran como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—Syaoran... Mi querido Syaoran —susurró en su oído—. Por supuesto que me casaré contigo. Soy tuya, y siempre lo seré.

Los músculos del joven se relajaron por fin y la sonrisa que asaltó su rostro fue tal que Sakura se quedó sin aliento. Jamás lo había visto tan radiante, tan atractivo... tan feliz.

Syaoran la atrapó entonces en un apretado abrazo que le robó el aliento. Cualquier pensamiento negativo que pudiera invadir sus mentes en aquel maravilloso instante desapareció, dando lugar a una única cosa: sólo estarían ambos, enamorados, y juntos para siempre.

Él lamió las lágrimas de alegría que resbalaban por las mejillas de su princesa y, segundos después, la llenó de cándidos besos que traían consigo un sin fin de fastuosas promesas. Sus manos resbalaron hasta la cintura femenina, apretándola contra él, y ella no pudo evitar desabrochar algunos de los botones de la camisa blanca de Syaoran. Entonces, los labios del chico descendieron hasta el cuello de Sakura en un mar de caricias arrebatadoramente tentadoras.

El bolso de la chica cayó al suelo.

—Espera... —pidió ella, sonrojada—. ¿Y si Touya llama...?

Pero él no la dejó terminar.

—Yo me haré responsable de lo que sea. Ahora mismo no dejaría que nadie nos molestara... aunque el mundo se estuviera cayendo a pedazos.

Sakura soltó una angelical carcajada que terminó de derrumbar las defensas de Syaoran. La cremallera del vestido descendió, la camisa del joven terminó en el suelo en alguna parte del recibidor... y ellos, bueno, digamos que no pudieron tener un mejor final: el caballero de flamante armadura terminó en brazos de su delicada y hermosa princesa.


End file.
